Current methods and systems for continuously processing materials do not produce uniformly mixed, reacted, coated or combined materials. Use of current continuous flow reactors, such as continuous stirred tank reactor systems, can result in non-uniform reacting of materials. Similarly, current methods for continuously combining materials are costly and time consuming.